Hubris Comics Publishing
Hubris Comics Publishing, often shortened to simply Hubris Comics, was a pre-War company which had been producing printed entertainment since 2021.Hubris Comics terminal entries; Hubris Comics Receptionist Terminal, Press Release It was a branch of Hubris Publishing and headquartered in Washington, D.C. Background While most notable for its Grognak the Barbarian series, Hubris Comics has produced various comic book series as well expanding into other projects and media. While primarily a publishing house, Hubris Comics had begun to expand into radio, television, toys, and games. The Silver Shroud and Grognak the Barbarian were two of its most popular properties.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "While primarily a publishing house, Hubris Comics had begun to expand into radio, television and toys. The Silver Shroud and Grognak the Barbarian were two of its most popular properties." The Silver Shroud franchise was particularly popular in Boston, thanks to the serialized radio drama broadcast by Galaxy News Radio. Hubris attempted to broaden its appeal with a television series that was instantly mired in creative differences, petty squabbles, and executive interference.See The Silver Shroud for details. In addition to print, Hubris Comics Games Studio published holotape games, such as Wastelad and Grognak & the Ruby Ruins. Hubris Comics also made several sponsorship deals with other companies, such as Vault-Tec Corporation to include Vault Boy in their Hell's Chain Gang series and the Underground Life series, and produced propaganda comics for the U.S. government, like Tales from the Front. Hubris Comics partnered with Don't Be Bored Games Company to produce a UnStoppables ShiNdig, which allowed up to 5 participants to take on the roles of the Unstoppables heroes. Hubris Comics partnered with United States Space Administration for the Captain Cosmos televised series. After the incident at ArcJet Systems and the set backs to the Mars Shot Project, the USSA intended to use sponsorship of the show to generate "good press." Additionally, the USSA provided Hubris Comics with equipment, such as the new Captain Cosmos space suit and the CC-00 power armor, as well as on-site technicians to assist during filming. Hub 360 terminal entries Conference Terminal From: Roy Ward, Director To: Frank Marsh, Producer Date: October 17, 2077 I met with General Tucker like you asked. They were excited to have their new equipment featured in the season finale, and even offered to have some technicians on-site during the shoot. It's going to save us a bundle on production costs! He said they need all the good press they can get after that whole incident at ArcJet with the reporter, and if this helps get the Mars Shot project back on track they'll buy up all of our commercial airtime! I smell a bonus in the air for both of us. Come down and have a drink with me to celebrate! Due to the "star-struck" USSA technicians fraternizing with cast rather than performing safety checks on the Cosmic cannon "prop" weapon, Johnny Morton, a guest star, was injured when the weapon discharged live ammunition during filming.Hub 360 terminal entries Production terminal Shoot status October 22, 2077 Things are going pretty good so far, and we're on schedule to wrap shooting the season finale. Although, these technicians the USSA sent over are star-struck. They spend more time chatting up Captain Cosmos and playing with Jangles than they do with safety training. We only have 2 days left to shoot and haven't even gone over the weapon prop they brought yet! Injury on set October 23, 2077 I can't believe it, the weapon the USSA delivered to us wasn't a prop, it was a live weapon! Our guest star Johnny Morton was wounded pretty bad during one of the fight scenes a few minutes ago. People are freaking out, and they're taking him upstairs to wait for the paramedics. We were told to put Carl into a space suit and try to shoot the rest of Johnny's scenes with him as a stand-in. Yikes. Company details Known facilities * Hubris Comics in Arlington, Virginia * Hubris Comics in Back Bay, Boston, Massachusetts * Hub 360 Hubris Studios in Boston, Massachusetts Known publications Known employees Appearances The Hubris Comics building appears in Fallout 3, as well as a office/shop in Fallout 4 and the company's various comics appear in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, and Fallout: The Board Game. Behind the scenes The word 'Hubris', from the ancient Greek (ὕβρις), refers to an individual's pride in their own abilities but in common use usually refers to an excess of such pride or an arrogance/belief in superiority. Historically, U.S. Comics had been used as a form of propaganda during World War 2 and later as "red scare" during the Cold War. Famous comic book company like Atlas/Marvel and DC comics had produced comics with anti-communist messages up until the 1980s. Gallery Hubris Comics logo.png|The Hubris Comics logo as seen in Fallout 3 FO4 Hubris Comics logo.png Hubris Comics (company).png|An issue of Grognak the Barbarian (Fallout 3 loading screen) FO3 loading hubris.jpg|An advert for new issues of Grognak the Barbarian, The Inspector, Manta Man and Hell's Chain Gang Fo4_Grognak_game_intro_screen.png|''Grognak & the Ruby Ruins'' title screen Wastelad Title Screen.png|''Wastelad'' title screen FO76 Unstoppables board game.png|''UnStoppables ShiNdig'' board game References Category:Hubris Comics de:Hubris Comics (Verlag) es:Hubris Comics (compañía) fr:Hubris Comics (société) pt:Hubris Comics (empresa) ru:Хьюбрис Комикс (компания)